The present invention relates to an anti-bacterial chopping boaard wherein synthetic rubber(NBR) and hard chloroethene as a basis are kneaded and further an anti-bacterial agent is mixed therewith and a method of manufacturing the same.
Hitherto, a conventional chopping board wherein an anti-bacterial agent is mixed into a chopping board of synthetic resins such as polyethylene, etc., is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent publication No. 6372/1980 or Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 46464/1989.
However, according to the aforementioned conventional chopping board, single synthetic resin such as polyethylene, etc., is employed as the basis of said chopping board and an anti bacterial agent is further added thereto. In the case where hard synthetic resin such as polyethylene is employed as a basis of the chopping board as above described, there was such inconvenience that the sense of soft touch of a kitchen knife to the chopping board can not be obtained. On the other hand, however, when soft synthetic resin is employed as the basis of the chopping board, some apprehensions still remained in the degree of hardness or flexural strength, etc., which is required for the chopping board. In any event, there was a problem that it was difficult to allow the sense of the chopping board material to come near the sense of a wooden chopping board.